Oscuro Futuro
by Sanlolia
Summary: A un mes de la muerte de su hermano.... Samuel Winchester escuchó noticias, historias de que su hermano había sido visto..... pequeños Spoilers de Temporada 1 y 2, posible mención de Spoilers de la Temporada 3


Hola a todos, me han gustado mucho los fics que he leído aquíí en especial "Descubrimientos", "Atrapados entre Demonios" y "Un fin, un principio" (que lastimablemente veo la autora dejo de escribir y desapareció). En fin... digo todo esto porque bueno todas estas historias me inspirarón para tratar de subir mi primer fic de Supernatural.

Bueno.. acepto cualquier critica constructiva, ya que en realidad agradecería cualquier review, ya que a mi primer fic parece no estarle iendo bien, pero en fin eso es todo

**Disclaimer**: Aunque me duele admitirlo Supernatural, Dean, Sam e incluso el Demonio De Los Ojos Amarillos no me pertenecen, sino al Genio de Eric Kripke, yo no saco ningiun lucro de esta historía excepto mi autosatisfacción jeje, bueno sin nada más que decir al fic.

* * *

** OSCURO FUTURO

* * *

**

A un mes de la muerte de su hermano, 4 semanas despues de aquellos perros el infierno se llevarón a la unica familia que le quedaba, 31 días despues de que sostuvo aquel cuerpo carente de un alma, una vez transcurridas 744 horas de la desaparicón de su cuerpo.

Samuel Winchester escucho noticias, historias de que su hermano había sido visto haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer cuando estaba con vida, cazando.

Sinembargo lo que más impacto al menor de los Winchester, y hasta entonces el ultimo, no fue el saber que su supuestamente muerto hermano estaba con vida, sino lo que de el se escuchaba.

Dean Winchester se estaba haciendo leyenda..., como el mejor cazador jamás conocido..., y por finalmente verse perdido pues contaban las malas lenguas él mayor de los hijos del difunto Jonh, mataba demonios como nadie y cualquier criatura que se pusiera en su paso se enfrentaba a la fuerza de un verdadero cazador para no salir con vida, sinembargo lo aterrador de este relato era los sobre los cientos de cazadores muertos a sus manos.

Al principio Sam no quiso creer todo esto, de no ser porque la misma Jo Harvell, fue testigo de una de estas masacres donde de 6 experimentados cazadores ella fue la unica en quedar con vida, al parecer por que Dean, se compadeció de ella.

**_W_**

**_W_**

**_W_**

**_W_**

Le tomo 2 meses más a el joven Winchester, rastrear asu hermano mayor, pero despues de un extenuante trabajo, horas sin dormir y romper todos los limites de velocidad con el Impala, al fin se encontraba frente a frente con quien alguna vez fue, su más grande heroe.

Sin duda alguna, quien se encontraba de pie ante el no era otra persona más que Dean Jonh Winchester, primogenito de Jonh y Mary Winchester, hermano mayor de Samuel Austin Winchester, protector, caasanova y sin duda uno de los mejores cazadores conocidos.

Sinembargo el Dean Winchester que se encontraba ante el en estos momentos apesar de tener el cuerpo y rostro de su hermano, no era el Dean que Sam recordaba.

Este Dean tenia cierta malicia en aquellos ojos que alguna vez fueron verdes y claros con un toque dorado, ahora verde oscuros y profundos como el mar más turbio, una sonrisa burlona y torcida, y un aire oscuro a su alrededor.

Su Dean jamás vestiria de aquella forma tan elegante, con unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca y gabardina negra; pero sobre todo su Dean jamás tendría entre sus manos un cucillo bañado en sangre con la sangre de Tamara, recien salido de su cuerpo, ni lo sonreiría de aquella forma tan... amable despues de encontrarlo ahí.

-Sammy... hermanito ¿cómo estas? vienes a unirte a la fiesta- le sonrio alegremente limpiendo la sangre del cuchillo en su costosa gabardína -Me hubieras avisado que venias, de haberlo sabido te habría resivido de una mejor forma- sonrio acercando se más a el poniendo una mano solbre su hombro -realmente te he extrañado-

El menor de los Winchester no pudo evitar que se le revolviera el estomago,la repulsión que sintió ante ese toque, ni el impulso que lo hizo soltarse del agarre de su hermano y alejarse lo más posible.

-¿Qué pasa Sammy¿Acaso no me extrañaste?- pregunto Dean de forma burlona

-¿QUIEN ERES TU? Y ¿QUE HAS HECHO CON MI HERMANO?- grito Sam furioso apuntando con su arma a quien una vez fue su hermano

-Vaya Sam, esa es la forma de recibir al hermano que dió la vida, su alma por ti- preguntó Dean tranquilamente -sí hubiera sabido que serías tan mal agradecido, te hubiera dejado dormir con las lombrizes, en fin... mi error, no volvera a suceder-

-Tu no eres mi hermano, no eres Dean¿eres un demonio¿lo estas poseeyendo? porque si es así, más vale que lo dejes ahora- pregunto el joven cazador lleno de ira

-Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, mi ingenuo hermanito, para ser Mr. perfecto, siempre haces las preguntas equivocadas pero esta bien chico universitario, te respondere de todos modos para que aprendas algo hermanito. Nop, no se trata de una posesión soy yo, simple y sencillamente puro yo, sin emocione ó inhibiciones- los ojos de Sam se abrierón por completo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, sin querer creer lo que significaba -Así es pequeño Sam- respondió Dean al darse cuenta de que su hermano lo había entendido -No se trata de una posesión más bien de una... ¿cuál sería la palanra correcta?- pareció pensarlo por un momento -una ¿desposesión?- preguntó -Anda Sr. Beca Universitaria, dime es esa la palabra que estoy buscando-

-Nooo..., no es cierto-

-Me temo Sammy que si lo es, pero no te pongas triste porque aunque es tu culpa, soy más felíz así-

-Dean.. que...- sin embargo antes de que el menor de los hermanos Winchester pudiera decir algo, Dean lo habia golpeado con el mango del cuchillo en la boca del estomago, con tal fuerza que puntos negros aparecierón antes sus ojos, amenazando con llevarlo a la inconsiencia.

-Adios hermanito, tal vez nos veamos otra vez pero te garantizó que cuando lo hagamos, será la ultima vez, y no te preocupes me encargare de darle tus saludos a Ellen y Jo- y con ese susurró en su oído Sam Winchester calló, y entre toda esa oscuridad onbservo como su hermano desaparecia, siendo consumido por las tinieblas...

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

-¡DEAN!- Samuel Winchester se desperto de un salto desconsertado, para encontarse en una habitación de hotel, como tantas veces, añarmando a su hasta entonces dormido hermano

-Sam, Sam, tranquilo Sam, todo esta bien- le decía este, sosteniendo sus hombros tratando de calmarlo

A lo que el menor de los Winchester solo vió a su hermano, realmente viendoló, y se dió cuenta de que este si hera su hermano, su Dean

-Dean...- dijó en un sollozo abrazando a su hermano por sorpresa, fuertemnete sin querer dejarlo ir

-Sammy... ¿qué...?- Dean decidió no hablar y dejarlo pasar por esta vez, abrazando a su hermano

pasados unos minutos cuando Sam se calmo lo suficiente, Dean alejo el cuerpo de su hermano de si mismo y lo obligo a que lo viera a los ojos

-Sam ¿qué carajos fue eso?- preguntó molestó pasra tratar de ocultar su preocupación, pero Sam que lo conocía tan bien lo noto así que no se ofendió

-Nada... solo, un mal sueño-respondió

-Estas seguro...-

-Sí- le respondió antes de que pudiera terminar, _"simplemente no puede ser más que eso"_ penso

-Esta bien- respondió Dean dejando por una vez a su hermanito salirse con la suya, sin presionarlo, de todos modos estaba seguro de que Sam se lo diría en cuanto estuviera listo -en ese caso no seas una niña y duermete de una vez que en unas hora salimos rumbo a Ohaio-

-¿Ohaio?- pregunto el joven cazador

-Sip, Bobby llamo y dice que quiere nuestros traseros haya lo más prontó posible al parecer encontró más demonios por haya-

- De acuerdo- respondió Sam acostandose de nuevo a dormir

-Seguró de que estas bien- pregunto Dean unos minutos despues

-Sí...- respondió Sam en un susurró

-Bien por qué ni creas que dormire contigo solo porque el pequ¿eño Sammy esta asustado

- Dean...- Sam llamó esperando que su hermano volteara a verlo -Cretino-

-Perra- respondió Dean con una sonrisa finalmente acostandose a dormir

Sin embargo Sam no pudo dormir de nuevo... había sido una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla un horrible sueño, despues de todo desde la muerte del Demonio De Los Ojos Amarillos, Sam no había tenido más visiones, tal vez por que el demonio se las había llevado con el, así que no podía haber sido una visión, no había forma, fue solo un sueño una pesadilla causada por el estres y cansansio.

Pero... por que se sentía como algo más, cómo un presajio...

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo, por ahora creo que lo dejare como un One-Shot, sin embargo tengo muchas ideas de como seguirlo, así ustedes deciden, enfin en verdad agradecere sus comentarios, sin nada más que decir, nos vemos. 


End file.
